


Meanwhile, In Russia

by owlpockets



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha had used many disguises throughout her career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, In Russia

Natasha had used many disguises throughout her career, some of them stranger than others. The gray wig, mid-calf skirt, and white arch support sneakers were not all that unusual, but the fact that she was currently clinging to the top of the gated front door of a hotel in that get up was indeed bizarre. The janitor _would not leave_ , carefully waxing the floor; Natasha had been there for forty minutes.

“You’re lucky it’s dark out, Nat. I bet anyone could see your granny panties right now.” Clint was enjoying this far too much from his perch across the street.

“Shove it, asshole.”


End file.
